A Sister's Betrayal
by txtforever
Summary: No Summary. I suck at summaries


She-tsume is owned by me. I don't own wolf's rain

Toboe is a female in this story. Tsume/Toboe

No rude reviews

A sister's betrayal

"Blue where is tsume" She-tsume said with a jump.

"Why do you want to know" she muttered. She-tsume growled "you know there is a reason why my nickname is SHE-TSUME" she yelled.

Blue whimpered in fear "ok ok he is in the woods but I won't go in there if I were you" she answer.

"Why" she-tsume asked in a questioning tune. "Ummmmm just don't go" blue replied knowing she couldn't stop her.

"I GET TO DO WHAT EVER I WANT" she-tsume barked. "Wait look what are you going to ask him" blue questioned. She-tsume blushed and smiled "im going to ask him to be my mate".

Blue sighed "go but don't say I didn't warn you". She-tsume ran in the woods. Not being thinking of that blue said.

She-tsume PoV

As I walked through the woods Tsume's scent was getting to me. I wanted him. I wanted him to touch to kiss me. I blushed and then heard a yelp. Toboe's yelp. As I walked throw the bush my eyes widened. Tsume was in wolf form. Biting toboe's neck and his erection coming in and out of her ass. Tears rounded down my face. Toboe turned and saw me. Her eyes widened.

"TSUME STOP" she yelled. Tsume stopped and looked at she-tsume. Then he just continued and Toboe moaned.

"STOP" I yelled. Tsume picked up speed and toboe's moan's got louder.

"TOBOE" tsume growled as he got closer. I leaped in anger trying to stop them. "TSU...AHHHHHHH" Toboe yelped as I crashed into to her. I was too late. Tsume and Toboe where stuck together. I started biting toboe's neck and yelling

"YOU BETRAYED ME YOU MY OWN SISTER YOU KNEW THAT I LOVED HIM YOU SLUT" all of a sudden pain ran throw my back. Tsume bite my back and throw me to a tree. I yelped in pain.

Blue's PoV

As I heard her yelp. I just sighed "I warned her". I flashed back when I found out. Tsume had charged me and knocked me out cold.

Tsume and Toboe version

Toboe PoV

Tsume and I were going hunting. As I spotted a wounded moose, Tsume started licking my neck. I moaned.

"Tsume no not again blue already find out what about your pride" I yelped.

"I love you more than my pride" he said. My heart skipped a beat. He was going to give up his pride for me.

"Lets go deeper in wood were where we are all alone" tsume whispered in my ear smirking. I shiver went down my spine. I blushed and nodded. I followed him as we went deeper in woods. It was getting creepier too. "Whooooo" I yelped and jump and landed on tsume. His erection pushed into my hip I moaned. I turned human and so did tsume.

"I love you" he said kissing me. The kiss was getting more in tease. Tsume's tongue went into my mouth. My tongue started dancing with his tongue. Tsume turned us around so he was on top. Tsume took off my boots. Tsume put his hand on my belt. I looked at him with eyes filled with lust. He smirked and started taking my belt and pants off. Tsume smiled at me and used his mouth to take off my panties. I moaned and looked at tsume who was in wolf form.

"Tsume" I question. "Don't turn wolf" he said going in between my legs. He took off my shirt and bra. He smirked as he stared at me. He turned human and put his finger in my slit. I moaned and begged for more. He added another finger and speeded up. I grabbed his hand and he looked at me. Tsume understood and started taking off his clothing. Tsume went in between my legs. I looked at him with pleading eyes. My eyes rounded in the back of my head as tsume went in and out of my slit. I moaned and tsume went faster. I put my legs on his side. At tsume went in and out my foot banded into his side. Tsume banded into my wall. I moaned louder. Tsume got a little faster. "FASTER TSUME" I moaned. He smirked and speeded up. As he break throw my wall. I screamed out a moaned. Tsume got out of me and looked at me. Tsume turned wolf.

"Now u can turn wolf" he replied. I turned wolf and stared at the now furry wolf on top of me. Tsume let me get up. As I got up tsume grabbed my hips and pushed his erection into me. "AHHHH" I yelped in pain.

"Relax babe" he licked my neck. I moaned as tsume got faster. I started hearing teeth being gridded. I thought someone had seen us so I turned my head and saw tsume gridding his teeth. He then bite neck into I start bleeding. He licked my wounded. After awhile I smelled tears. My eyes widened I turned to see she-tsume there. "TSUME STOP" I yelled and as soon as I yelled he looked at she-tsume and continued. He wasn't going to stop for some cry baby that though that she could go with him. I moaned. I tried my best not to but it keep slipping out.

"STOP" she-tsume yelled as tsume just picked up speed. I moaned louder and I could feel him in my stomach. I felt so high in all this lust that I forgot she-tsume was there.

"TOBOE" tsume yelled as he got closer. "TSUME…AHHHHHH" she-tsume banged into me making me remember she was watching the whole time. It's to last. I and tsume were stuck together. So when she jumped me not only did I fall tsume did too. She-tsume cried and bite my neck. I screamed in pain.

"YOU BETRAYED ME YOU MY OWN SISTER YOU KNEW THAT I LOVED HIM YOU SLUT" She-Tsume yelled. Tsume leaped up causing me to yelp in pain. He bite She-Tsume back and throw her to a tree. She-tsume was half awake. She whimpered in pain. Tsume looked to me over his shoulder. "A sister's betrayal" he chuckled. I put my ears down and looked at him mad "It's not funny"


End file.
